The Final Countdown
by eeniemeenie
Summary: Five more days, you tell yourself. Five more days, then you'll be out of their hair, gone. Your last favor. You've changed, you're not who you used to be. It's all their fault. Eventual Cassie.
1. it's the beginning of the end

**October 26, 2009**

**Day 1 of 5**

Five more days, you tell yourself.

Five more days- then you'll be gone, you'll be out of their hair.

Your last favor.

You're walking around in a daze.

Things are neither black, nor white, nor Technicolor.

You're dwelling in gray.

You can't escape it, can't hide, it's too overwhelming.

Weak at first glance, yet stronger than you ever could've imagined.

You don't notice.

You don't notice Derrick's regretful stare, or Cam's sorry expression, or Claire's torn glance.

You don't notice Alicia's proud smirk, or Dylan's content smile, or Kristen's oblivious facade.

It doesn't matter anymore.

You go over the plan in your head, until it's absolutely foolproof.

You don't feel lonely.

You don't miss them.

And yet, all the same, you're miserable, you want out, you want it to end.

And it will.

Five more days.

The thought gives you strength, and you walk onward, through the day, head held high and eyes hard.

They aren't amber anymore, they don't flicker, they don't shine.

They're dark, they're hard, and they're unfamiliar.

You're Massie Block.

And you've changed, you're not who you used it be.

It's all their fault.

_~-~-~_

_I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?_

_~-~-~_


	2. considering robotics

**October 27, 2009**

**Day 2 of 5**

Sometimes, you wish you were a robot, of sorts.

And in a way, you know you are.

You're in a daze, everything's a blur.

You don't need friends.

You don't need anybody.

And yet, all the same, you feel.

Can robots feel?

You don't think so.

~-~-~

In a rush, a soccer ball tucked under his arm, Cam Fisher pants through the hallways, black hair sweaty and untidy, as opposed to his usual neat hairdo.

He crashes into you.

Breathing in a startled gulp of air, he quickly murmurs non-coherent apologizes, lending you a hand.

You take it.

After a moment of silence, he begins again.

"I really am sorry…" he repeats himself, glancing at you, eyes traveling upward.

To your eyes.

"Massie?" he asks, obviously stunned at your appearance.

You nod, then add, "the one and only," with a small grin, which feels toothy and stretched out on your face.

"Well… it was nice… seeing you, Mass." He says, obviously distracted.

He turns on his heels and walks away.

You wonder why your stomach feels so hollow.

Then, you spot his soccer ball, which he left in his abrupt departure.

You pick it up, studying it, then take a whiff.

It smells like Drakkar Noir.

Crisp. Strong.

Magnetic.

It smells like Cam Fisher.

With a small grin, you think to yourself that you just might keep it.

A theft for a theft.

Because you know that Cam Fisher has recaptured your heart.

You just wonder how.

_~-~-~  
It's the final countdown  
The final countdown…_

_~-~-~  
_


	3. a sprinkle of views

**October 28, 2009**

**Day 3 of 5**

**Cam**

Once again, you catch yourself staring at her.

And, naturally, ignoring Claire.

But this time, she catches you red-handed.

Looking around, you frown at how everyone seems to be glaring at her.

Scoffing at the fallen alpha.

You don't see how she could possibly be okay with it.

And, quickly locking eyes, you blush, looking down.

But before your glance away, you see a smile.

A tight, constrained smile.

And you realize something.

She _does_ notice.

She _does_ care.

She's not okay with it.

She exits the room, tray still in hand, and you stare across the room at her retreating figure.

"Cammy!" Claire whines from next to you, hand waving manically in your face.

And, with a quick grin and a reassuring peck on the cheek, you convince her that everything's how it's supposed to be, perfectly fine.

For some reason, though, you seem to be having a hard time convincing yourself the same thing.

_~-~-~-_

_And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?_

_~-~-~-_

**Ah-lee-sha**

You sit atop your thrown proudly, marveling at your kingdom, head held high and a smile gracing your flawless features.

To your right, your king- your knight in shining armor, seems to be staring into space, in a daze.

Curiously, you follow his gaze.

And what you see makes your blood boil.

Your smirk slowly disappears, eyes slits.

But quickly taking two deep breaths and looking around casually, you resume your facade, a master of emotions.

She should be gone.

She had suffered a social death- you had made sure of it.

She doesn't even look the same, and yet, she still has _it_.

What you lack.

Even after death, Massie Block haunts you, captures the attention.

You loathe her for it.

_~-~-~-_

_We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell_

_~-~-~-_

**Cuh-laire**

Lies are beginning to mold, control your life.

You see what's happening, and yet, you refuse to believe it, you refuse to acknowledge it.

Massie was your _best friend_.

Even revenge-driven, even heartbroken, she wouldn't _dare_.

Or so you tell yourself.

And yet, the facts are right under your nose, laying themselves down before you.

If only you decided to pick them up.

Later, you look back, and realize that, in a way, it was your fault.

You were responsible for your own heartache.

You could've stopped it.

If you had only stopped lying.

~-~-~-

**That wasn't really that great, but blah. Anyways, I'm not going to be updating 'till Friday, 'cause I noticed that there's 2 more chapters, and 3 days 'till Halloween. So, yeah. Sorry. **


	4. the last stand

**Day 4 of 4**

**October 31, 2009**

**CAM **

"_For Massie,_" you chant repeatedly into your head.

"_Dump Claire, then you get Massie." _

You're a bit disgusted with yourself.

You wonder if you ever even _liked_ Claire.

You suppose it doesn't matter, anyways.

You know, at least, that you don't _now_.

And that's finished business, abandoned territory.

It's over, it's gone, and you're living for the future.

She runs up to you, hugging you tightly, while you simply stand there, stiff as a rock.

She frowns at you, stepping back, and opens her mouth to say something.

She shuts it back.

_For Massie. _

"Claire…" you swallow, for you know that these next words will ruin your entire relationship, break her heart- for the last time. "I think we should break up."

Blunt. Straight-to-the-point, immediate.

Her eyes turn glassy, and you turn around, before you make a mistake.

_For Massie. _

You walk away.

She watches you leave.

~-~

**CAM**

**Claire Lyons: can't believe he would do that to me. no, wait, i can. cam fisher, y-o-u-r-e a j-e-r-k.**

Of course, there are nearly 50 "ru okkkkk????" messages below.

You roll your eyes, and scroll down the page, until a status catches your eye.

**Massie Jillian Block: "It seemed for the most part that our love was true, except for those nights I spent waiting up on you. Now I'm gone, baby, I'm gone."**

A queasy feeling settles in your stomach.

You know something bad is about to happen.

You check to see if she's online- she isn't.

You call her cell phone.

She doesn't pick up.

Without uttering a word, you rush out the door, towards her house.

You don't know why, you don't know what's going to happen.

You just hope you're not too late.

~-~

**MASSIE **

Eyes closed, you pick up the pistol.

It feels cold and smooth.

It doesn't feel like a killing device, doesn't feel like a way out.

You know you're a coward, but you don't seem to care.

Your phone vibrates madly, but you ignore it.

You hope your death won't be in vain.

You know it probably will.

And you raise it to your head, mind swirling with voices, counting to three.

_One._

"No one… don't love you… bitch… heartless."

_Two. _

"could ever… love Dylan…. immature… don't know how to feel"

_Three. _

"Love you… not you… fake… hate."

_Coward. _

And eyes shut tightly, mouth a grimace, you shoot, aiming for nothing, yet, at the same time, everything.

But you don't get that far.

It's taken out of your hand.

Opening your eyes in surprise, you look around, and everything's foggy.

You see a pair of green and blue eyes, and the world clears.

He tries to smile lightly, but fails.

You take the gun from him quickly, and return it to it's hiding spot.

Then, you turn around, and smile, realizing something.

Maybe the world isn't black and white.

Maybe it's rainbow- maybe it's purple, maybe it's yellow.

Maybe it's gray.

Maybe there's more to it than love and hate.

You grab his hand, and you head out the door together.

Maybe all you need is someone to lean on.

_Maybe. _

~-~

It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together  
The final countdown

~-~

**Sorry that I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. I was too busy to even write a chapter, so I cut it down to four parts and anyways, yeah, that's it. Hope you liked it and all, and happy Halloween! :). **


	5. this is the future

**The Epilogue**

**November 1, 2009**

_t h i s i s t h e f u t u r e_

You click-clack into the main hallway, finally at ease.

Your hands are entwined, and his loving gaze provides you with a surreal giddiness.

You hardly even notice Claire's enraged, jealous glare, or Derrick's longing gaze.

It doesn't matter.

You're never going back.

Because you've realize something.

Maybe things aren't perfect.

But what's perfection, anyways?

You thought you knew what it was, before, but now you realize that _that_ wasn't perfection.

It was the utter opposite, so far from perfection that you thought it was.

An illusion, a mask.

You don't need perfection.

"_Dive in and swim away from your loneliness and miserable days,"_ he chants in your ear. _"And when you wake up on your own, look around you 'cause you're not alone." _

You smile brightly, and your lips find each other magnetically, momentarily oblivious to your surroundings.

You walk on, all the while smiling brightly at him.

Maybe your life still isn't perfect- maybe it never will be.

But you're okay with that.

Maybe it doesn't have to be.

Maybe he's all you need.

_~-~_

_Let your hopes go and they'll survive  
Cuz this is the future and you are alive_

_You're headed home__._

_~-~_

So… yeah, that's it. I didn't love the ending, but that's okay :).


End file.
